Quatre in Love
by Luna Llena
Summary: Ever ask yourself if Quatre was really straight? Ever wonder what would happen if Quatre ever met a girl?


Disclaimer  
  
I, Tommy Kabuto, nor my Partner Lunna "Luna Llena" Maxwell own in any way or form the Gundam Wing series, characters, situations or any related indicia. We do, however greatly admire everything about it.  
  
Introduction  
  
I've watched Gundam Wing for a while and noticed the personality of every single character. Heero is the assassin, Duo's the basket case, Trowa's the strong-silent type, Wufei's the one who has a few woman issues and Quatre is like a futuristic version of The Little Prince: the little boy.  
  
We've all seen that all the characters had a special relationship with a girl. Heero is in love with Relena. Duo is Hilde's heartthrob, Trowa is Catherine's brother, Wufei is Sally's partner (but I'm betting they're gonna get married soon). But Quatre... Quatre ain't getting any! Some say he's gay, and that he's Trowa's bitch. I say he's shy, because I went through the same shit. I got called "Fag" every single day because I wasn't dating, doing a girl in the ass, or was a father at 13. Here in Puerto Rico (and tell me if it happens anywhere else too) "gay" is also the name used for men who like to read and write.... correction; guys who KNOW how to read and write. So, guys like me are tormented all the time. Does that mean that every single doctor and lawyer in this planet is actually a raving queen? I'm still not dating, and that's because my girl decided to join a damn doomsday cult, but I didn't have to do her to prove that I'm actually straight.  
  
What would happen if he (Quatre) found a girl? Let's check it out.  
  
  
  
Fire in the Dessert... or How Quatre got some!  
  
By Tommy Kabuto  
  
The year is After Colony 201, five years after the battle between the Marimeia Army and the Gundam Pilots. All the pilots had gone their separate ways. In L2, Duo and Hilde had started a repair shop. It was the Shinigami's new life, far away from piloting the fearsome Deathscythe Gundam. One day, he got an unexpected surprise...  
  
-Good morning!- said the cheerful Hilde-How may we help you?  
  
A medium-height blonde Arab stood near the entrance, smiling as he always did.  
  
-Hello, Hilde. I am here to see Duo.  
  
-Quatre?! I'm so happy to see you. I'll tell Duo you're here!  
  
Hilde ran to the back of the shop, and a few seconds later, the former altar boy came out in his grease monkey overalls.  
  
-Hey, Blondie! How you been?!  
  
-Very well, Duo.  
  
-So, whatcha doin' here in this part of the Universe?  
  
-I am running some business for the foundation here in L2. I'll be here for a while and I decided to visit my friends.  
  
-We gotta celebrate this. How's about you, Hilde and me go to this little place here in L2? Let's say... 19:00?  
  
-Where?  
  
-It's called The Firepit; I think you'll like it.  
  
-Ok, I'll be there.  
  
That night, Quatre got off the Taxi in front of the club where Duo and Hilde were waiting. It was strange to see the richest 21-year old get out of a cab instead of a limousine or an expensive sports car.  
  
-Hey, thought you would never get here!-Said Duo in his familiar funny tone.  
  
-Sorry, I got flooded with calls in my hotel room.-Said Quatre  
  
They went in easily, since the bouncers at the club always let them go in without making the long line. They still regarded Duo as the most important home town hero they've ever had.  
  
The club as a place full of lights and loud music, where everyone forgot their stresses and entered a frenzy of passions and heat. As always, Duo got to the table first, Hilde behind him along with Quatre.  
  
-Quatre, you'll love this place.  
  
-It's a bit louder than I'm used to.  
  
-Trust me; you'll never forget this joint.  
  
A waitress came to them promptly. Quatre was the first to lay eyes on her and he was stunned. Flaming red hair... jade green eyes that seemed to change colors with the lights at the club... a stunning figure that would knock the socks off anyone.  
  
-Good evening-she said-I'm Fiametta, and I'll be your waitress for the night. What may I get you?  
  
-I guess we'll start off with some snacks 'coz I got the worst munchies ever!-said Duo-Bring us the sampler, extra big.  
  
-And to drink?-said the waitress  
  
-A frozen Margarita for me-said Hilde  
  
-A Long Island Iced tea for the surferboy and another one for me, please.-said Duo  
  
Quatre was so stunned that he couldn't talk until she got their orders.  
  
-I hope you don't mind I ordered my favorite kind of tea. Maybe you'll like it.- Said Duo  
  
-Huh, what?  
  
-Good to have you with us!-said Hilde  
  
-Sorry, guess I blacked out for a moment.  
  
-Wonder why?-said Duo as he scratched his ear  
  
Hilde started to giggle, since she understood what that meant. After a couple of minutes, Fiametta came with the order.  
  
-Ok, a mega sampler... a Margarita for the lady... a Long Island Iced Tea for the gentleman... and a Special Long Island Iced Tea for you.- She said as she placed the glass in front of Quatre, winking at him and giving him a devilish smile.  
  
Quatre had to cross his legs immediately.  
  
-Told you you'd like this joint!-Said Duo  
  
Quatre sipped his drink, and noticed this wasn't tea. Oh well, he'd survived explosions, assassination attempts, wars, the Zero System and even a psycho rich girl with cockroach-antennae eyebrows. He could survive Fiametta's "special preparation".  
  
The trays of peanuts and chicken wings came and went. Duo and Hilde went to the dancefloor, while Quatre stayed and watched, as well as admire the scenery. He'd never been to a place like this, though he heard of them through others when he was a child in L4. He sipped his drink again, trying not to get drunk. He knew he was going to be the designated driver, since Hilde would need to hold Duo while he was drunk. And besides, she was buzzed too.  
  
A while later Hilde and Quatre were dragging Duo to the parking lot. Hilde gave him the car keys. As she stuffed her boyfriend into the back seat, Quatre picked up someone cursing. He turned arround and it was Fiametta, kicking her car.  
  
-Anything wrong?-He asked  
  
-Yeah, this piece of shit died on me! Now how am I gonna get home?  
  
Quatre looked at Hilde, and she whispered.  
  
-Go ahead.  
  
He turned around.  
  
-May I give you a ride?  
  
-Thought you'd never ask.  
  
She got into the passenger seat and buckled up.  
  
-I'll leave Hilde and Duo at their place, since it's near here and I'll drop you off at your house.  
  
-Fine by me.-She said as she smiled.  
  
They got to the shop and Hilde got out of the car with Duo.  
  
-I'll take her to her house, I'll bring the car later.  
  
-That's ok, Quatre. Just don't scratch it.-Said Hilde as she giggled  
  
Fiametta had given Quatre the directions to her apartment. It was in Downtown L2, at a converted warehouse. She got out of the car.  
  
-Could you walk me to the door?  
  
-Um, sure.  
  
-Thanx.- and she winked  
  
She entered the code to open the heavy metal door. It rose and revealed a luxurious apartment.  
  
-Would you like some tea?-she asked-Don't worry, it's the normal kind.  
  
-Sure.  
  
-Then sit down, take your shoes off. I'll be right back. Just let me slip into something more... comfortable.  
  
Quatre sat down in the couch, in front of a big screen television. He wondered how a waitress could afford such accommodations. Replicas of Rembrandt paintings decorated the walls. He looked at the kitchen and there she was in a red silk robe, preparing the tea.  
  
-I hope you like it hot.-she said  
  
-I do.  
  
She signaled him to come. He sat down at one of the barstools near the counter.  
  
-So, Mr. Winner, what brings you to this neck of the woods?  
  
-Just conducting some business and visiting some friends.  
  
-You and Duo known each other long?  
  
-Since we met on Earth.  
  
-So, tell me more about yourself.  
  
-What would you like to know?  
  
-Well, are you usually this charming?  
  
-Well... uh...  
  
Quatre was suddenly interrupted by Fiametta's blood red lips. When she undocked from his mouth, he looked like he had been hit by lightning.  
  
-Mmm... you're good, Mr. Winner.  
  
-... Call me... Call me Quatre.  
  
-As you say, Quatre.  
  
The kettle was whistling, and Fiametta placed the cups and the sugar bowl in a tray. She gave it to him and told him to put it in the living room table. He obliged, still a bit dazed from the kiss. She came over with the tea bags and the water and sat down next to him. She served him a cup of tea so hot, that the only thing that could compare to the steam it produced was the one coming out of Quatre's collar.  
  
-You look tense. Maybe I can help.  
  
-Um, ok.  
  
She smiled and went behind him. She began to give him a backrub. Quatre felt as if he were in heaven.  
  
-Boy, you're tense. You sure do work hard. You need to relax a bit every once in a while.  
  
Quatre had his eyes closed and smiled. Fiametta noticed the bulge forming in his pants. Quatre may not have looked like it, but he was a big boy.  
  
-There you go. Better now?  
  
-Yes-he said as he felt his shoulders flexible and the stress rubbed away.  
  
Fiametta sat down and began to drink from her cup. Quatre couldn't keep her eyes away from her. Her eyes now took on an emerald tone. He worked his eyes down. He noticed how her robe seemed to barely cover her size 38 breasts, exposing a generous cleavage. His eyes went lower. Her legs were amazingly well formed, adorned with a rose tattoo on her left ankle and a ring of barbed wire on her right one. Fiametta noticed what he was doing.  
  
-Pretty, ain't it? I got a few more if you wanna see.  
  
Without waiting for an answer, she quickly turned arround and undid her robe a bit, exposing her right shoulder. Quatre was surprised at what he saw.  
  
-I knew you'd like it. I've always loved the Sandrock Gundam. I knew that the pilot was one hell of a man, but never imagined having him near me.  
  
-Thank you.-said Quatre, smiling as he touched the image of his beloved friend.  
  
The touch of Quatre's hand made Fiametta's flesh quiver. She let out a little moan.  
  
-Quatre...-she said turning arround-have you ever been with a woman?  
  
Quatre was stunned. He didn't know what to say.  
  
-I understand-she said, looking into his eyes  
  
She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. When she retreated, Quatre was in a trance-like state.  
  
-I bet that I would be your first kiss, huh?  
  
-I...I....I....-the "Arab Prince" was speaking fluent idiot  
  
-Maybe I'll leave you with no words when I show you this.- At that moment, Fiametta opened her robe, revealing her body to Quatre.  
  
She was like a dream come true for any guy. Lightly tanned skin, well shaped breasts, a washboard stomach accentuated with a navel piercing, a small patch of red hair barely covering the space between her long, shapely legs. Quatre didn't know what to do.  
  
Should I run? Should I stay? Sandrock, help me!  
  
Suddenly Quatre was transported to the hangar where Sandrock was waiting for him.  
  
-Sandrock? Is that really you?  
  
-My body may have been sacrificed, but my spirit lives on inside you.- responded the Gundam-Quatre- look into your heart.  
  
Quatre flashed back to find himself once again in front of the seductress.  
  
-Fiametta... I... I can't  
  
-Why, don't I please you?  
  
-It's not that, it's just that...  
  
-You're one of those romantic types, huh? Well, I've always liked that in a man. Tell you what. Why don't you come here tomorrow night, and we'll have dinner, talk and if you want to...-she leaned over and kissed him again-What do you say?  
  
-Well, that would be... that would be... great.  
  
-Then come here at 7pm, and bring your sweet self. Ok?  
  
-... Sure  
  
Quatre got up from the couch, with a hand in his pocket. Fiametta giggled and put her robe back on. She led him to the door and said good-bye to him.  
  
He went into the car, and drove to Duo and Hilde's place. It was 5am, but it seemed like time had stopped inside that house.  
  
Hilde was up, preparing a pot of coffee. Quatre entered with his eyes about to pop out of his head.  
  
-Top of the morning to ya, Blondie!  
  
-Oh, hi Hilde.  
  
-Something wrong?  
  
-I...I...-Again, he was speaking like a true baka.  
  
At that moment, Duo entered the kitchen. He was still wearing the clothes from the previous night.  
  
-Hilde-he said-I hope that coffee has some aspirin in it.  
  
She handed his mug to him. He started drinking.  
  
-So, you came kinda late, huh? What did you and the redhead do?  
  
Quatre didn't know what to say. He was blushing.  
  
-You didn't?-Said Duo  
  
-No!  
  
-Then what?  
  
Quatre sat down on the kitchen stool.  
  
-Well, she... wanted to but...  
  
-Hilde-Said Duo to his girl-better fill this mug again, 'coz it looks like I'm gonna need it.  
  
Duo drank the whole thing in one gulp.  
  
-Tell me!  
  
-She invited me into her house, we had tea, and she started kissing me and inviting me to...  
  
-And you said you didn't do it?-Said Hilde  
  
-I didn't  
  
-Quatre, my boy, you ain't turning...-asked Duo, making a gesture with his hand  
  
-Wait, are you saying I'm gay?!  
  
-Well, there are those rumors about you and Trowa.  
  
-Who would believe a thing like that? We're just friends. Besides, there are rumors about you and Heero.  
  
Hilde was giggling.  
  
-Well, then why didn't you get some of that?!-Said Duo  
  
-I just... ain't ready. She invited me to her place tonight for dinner.  
  
-Go for it! For once in your life, do something for yourself!  
  
-What do you mean?  
  
-Your whole career has been dedicated to help others. It's time you gave something to yourself.  
  
-I guess.  
  
Hilde put her hand on Quatre's shoulder.  
  
-Don't feel pressured. If you don't wanna do it, tell her.  
  
-But, I don't wanna break her heart. She's crazy about me. She knows everything about me. She even has a tattoo of Sandrock on her shoulder!  
  
-Shit, how fanatical can you get? She sounds worst than that psycho Dorothy.- Said Duo as he grabbed a muffin out of the fridge.  
  
-Why don't you go there and explain to her what you feel?-Said Hilde  
  
-What should I say?  
  
-Well, do you like her?  
  
-Sorta  
  
-What do you think of her?  
  
-She's beautiful  
  
-What else?  
  
-She's nice and all, but...  
  
-She's got one hell of a butt too huh?-Said Duo  
  
Hilde threw an apple which landed right on his head.  
  
-OUCH!!!  
  
Quatre went from worry to laughter.  
  
-Quatre, I've know Fiametta for a while. She's a really nice girl. Sure, she has her crazy moments, but trust me, you'll like her if you give her a chance.  
  
-I guess you're right, Hilde.  
  
Hilde smiled, and so did Quatre. Duo was still rubbing his head where the apple landed. -As for you, Maxwell-yelled Hilde-the only ass you'll talk about in that way is my ass!!! Do you understand?!?!?!  
  
-Yes ma'am.-Said Duo with his eyes wide open.  
  
Day turned into night. Quatre was in the entrance of Fiametta's house, with a flower arrangement in his hand. He knocked on the door, and Fiametta opened it from inside. Quatre almost fainted when he saw her. She was in a beautiful long red slipdress.  
  
-G..G... Good evening.  
  
-Well hello there. Come on in.-She said, as she took the flowers and placed them in a jar.  
  
The house looked different. She had placed candles all over the place, and there was soft music playing. Fiametta closed the door and took Quatre by the hand. She led him to the couch, telling him to sit down.  
  
-Dinner will be done in a sec, hun. I'll be right back.  
  
Quatre smiled nervously, still a bit shaken from all the ambiance in the warehouse. Fiametta goes to the kitchen and gives the meal the last touches. She takes out a bottle of white wine from the fridge, and puts it on ice. She sets the dinner on the table and goes to Quatre. She takes him by the hand, and takes him to the table.  
  
-I hope you like it, I made it all by myself.  
  
-I know I'll love it.  
  
Quatre began to eat. Fiametta had made Chicken Portobello, a dish that was new to Quatre. Even though he was a millionaire, he had gotten used to TV dinners and take-out every day and night. This was the first time in a few years he had a nice, home-cooked meal. Fiametta had spent hours in the kitchen preparing it, and selecting the wine for the meal. She poured him a glass, which he drank a bit nervously.  
  
-Too strong for you, dear?- she asked  
  
-No, it's fine.- he replied  
  
Quatre was still feeling a bit nervous, though the wine helped him relax a bit. Fiametta never took her emerald eyes off from him. Every once in a while, she would blow him a kiss from her blood red lips, making Quatre shake a bit. After the meal was over, Fiametta took the dish from Quatre.  
  
-You stay right there, boy. I hope you have enough room for dessert.  
  
She moved towards the kitchen in a way that made Quatre sweat. The movement of her hips made his heart skip a beat. She knew that she made him feel that way, and she liked to do it. She had always enjoyed teasing guys, but there was something different this time. This wasn't an ordinary tease... this was something stronger. She came back with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. She sat down next to him, smiling.  
  
She took one of the strawberries and placed it near his mouth.  
  
-C'mon, I know you want it.  
  
Quatre tried to take a bite out of the strawberry, and Fiametta pulled it away. She giggled, and moved it towards him again, and this time he let him take a bite. She then placed her lips on his, and with much passion, slipped her tongue inside his mouth. He felt two things poke him inside his mouth, besides the small, delicate tongue. She pulled back.  
  
-Oh, I guess you found out my little secret.-She showed him her tongue, decorated with two surgical steel studs. She smiled and kissed him again. This time, Quatre wasn't so nervous.  
  
They finished the strawberries. She led him to the couch, the same couch where the previous night she had given him the kiss that moved his soul. Quatre was feeling a bit less nervous than he had felt when he came in. Seems the wine had taken effect.  
  
-Quatre, can I ask you a question?  
  
-Sure  
  
-Have you ever... been with a woman?  
  
-Well, no.  
  
-Not even a girlfriend?  
  
-I've never had a girlfriend.  
  
-No?  
  
-No  
  
-Why?  
  
-I spent so much time studying to run my company, and to become a pilot, that I hardly had time to even have friends.  
  
-That's so sad. A guy like you deserves to have someone to love.-she moved close to him-I'd like to be that someone.  
  
Fiametta kissed him again, this time in a slow manner. Quatre felt tears coming down, but they weren't his... they were Fiametta's.  
  
-Why are you crying?  
  
-I just can't believe that I'm kissing you, the one with whom I have always dreamt of being with.  
  
She took a deep breath, and smiled.  
  
-Quatre, I have a confession to make. I was born in L4, just like you. When I was 5, a dog had taken my favorite doll and ruined it. I was crying until a boy came along and asked me what was wrong. I showed him what the dog had done, and he fixed my doll and it was better than ever. That boy.... that boy was you.  
  
Quatre remembered it, but he never knew that the little girl he helped so long ago would grow up into a beautiful woman.  
  
-Every day after that, I would walk by your house and try to look inside. I would look to see if you were there, until my mother and I moved here to L2 when I was 10. After that, I spent my time reading magazines that talked about your family, seeing if they talked about you. Two years later, I came back on a visit to my uncle. I tried to see if you were there, in your house. Your father caught me looking inside and he said something that really hurt me. -What did he say?  
  
-He said that the daughter of a card reader had no business with his son.  
  
-Fiametta, I know my father was a bit hard-headed. I apologize for that.  
  
-That's ok, it ain't your fault.-she said and kissed him on the cheek. The kiss awakened his memory of that summer day, when he took a broken doll and fixed it. He remembered the reward he had gotten on that very day, so long ago.  
  
-But, why did you fall in love with me?  
  
-You were the only man who truly respected me. I was always rejected by the other kids, but you were the only one who ever showed me any compassion. Even after that encounter with your father, I would remember you, and how nice you were to me, and the possibility of meeting you again. That's what kept me from killing myself after...  
  
-After what?  
  
-After I had gotten beat up by my boyfriend. He wanted me to give myself to him. He called me names and slapped me, punched me, and tried to rape me. I hit him between the legs and he pulled a gun at me. He shot at me, but missed. He ran like crazy when he felt someone coming close to the alley where we were. I hid behind a trash can, and saw who it was... it was you.  
  
Quatre remembered that moment, just a year before he set off for Earth with the Sandrock.  
  
-I wanted to go to you and hug you, but I was so nervous that I couldn't get out from behind that can. I was happy to know that you were alive, and had grown up so handsome. After the war was over, I found out through Hilde that you were one of the Gundam pilots. That's why I kept close to her and Duo, to see if one day, I could meet you again, and reward you for what you had done.  
  
Quatre was holding back the tears. His hands were shaking. He didn't know what to do. He went and hugged her. She hugged back, and whispered into his ear.  
  
-Thank you.  
  
Their embrace lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Fiametta pulled back, and wiped the tears off her face. She smiled and held Quatre's hand. Quatre did the same. Fiametta had dreamt of this moment for as long as she could remember. Quatre was no longer nervous, but delighted.  
  
-I want to give you your reward now.-She said, taking his hand and leading him to her room. It was beautifully prepared for an intimate occasion. The bed was covered in red silk sheets, and the lights were dimmed. She led him to the bed, and told him to sit down.  
  
-I have another confession to make. I know I may seem a bit... but I'll be honest, I have never, ever been with a man. I decided a long time ago that I would save myself for someone who was worth it, and that someone is sitting in front of me.  
  
-Really?  
  
-Yes, I want you to take me now.-with this, she undid her dress, revealing her naked body to him. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, with more passion than before. She pushed him down gently on the bed, and proceeded to undo the buttons on his shirt. Now, Quatre was completely in the mood, just how Fiametta wanted. He ran his hands down her back, and held her close to him. Their hearts were racing and the temperature was through the roof. Fiametta now proceeded to undo his pants, feeling the bulge that was forming underneath them. She led Quatre's hand between her own legs, so he could feel the wet spot that was formed there.  
  
Quatre pulled out of the passionate lip-lock.  
  
-What's wrong?-she asked, almost out of breath  
  
-This... this isn't right.  
  
-What do you mean?  
  
-I... I want it to be special.  
  
-Do you mean...?  
  
-Well, if we spend more time together, yes ...  
  
She kissed him again, and then smiled.  
  
-This is better than I had hoped for.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A few months later, Heero, Wufei and Trowa were at Duo's place. They were sitting in the living room, throwing back a few beers.  
  
-So, what's this all about, Duo?-asked Heero  
  
-Dunno, but Quatre said it was something important.-replied Duo  
  
-Wonder what it is.-Said Trowa  
  
Quatre walked into the room.  
  
-I'm happy that you're all here guys.  
  
-What's the occasion, Winner?-Said Wufei  
  
-Well, guys, I have great news for you.... I'm getting married!  
  
Heero's eyes opened widely, Trowa dropped his beer, Wufei did a huge spit take while Duo fell off the chair.  
  
-You're what?!?!?-asked Wufei  
  
-Getting married.-said Quatre, with a smile on his face  
  
Duo regained his posture.  
  
-So, Quatre, who's the lucky lady?-he asked  
  
-I'll bring her in. Honey? Could you come in?  
  
Out walked Fiametta, in a lovely flower dress. Her red hair flowing down her shoulders all the way to the bottom of her back. She waved and said hi to the guys.  
  
-Guys, I'd like you to meet Fiametta Ardente, soon to be Fiametta Ardente di Winner.  
  
The pilots were all even more stunned. Not only was the "kid" getting married, but his future wife looked like a supermodel.  
  
-I'd like to invite all of you to the wedding next month on Earth. We're having it in Luxembourg.-said Quatre  
  
-And, we'd like it if all of you could be the best men.-said Fiametta  
  
-B...b...b... best men?-said Duo  
  
All the pilots looked at each other with amazement.  
  
-Well?-asked Fiametta  
  
-Sure, I know I'd be honored.-said Trowa  
  
-I'll do it, if you get me another beer!-said Duo  
  
-Ok, I'll do it, but I get to pick the monkey suit.-said Heero  
  
Wufei was still stunned.  
  
-Wu? Wu? You with us?-asked Duo  
  
-Wedding? .Best man? ..Mommy?  
  
-Oh, God, he's doing it again?-Said Trowa  
  
-Doing what?-asked Heero  
  
-If you catch him off guard, he starts talking like an idiot. I'll fix him.  
  
Trowa starts to bitch slap Wufei, until he starts to scream out:  
  
-UNCLE!!!! UNCLE!!!! UNCLE!!!! I'm a Monkey's Uncle!!!  
  
-Ok, he's back now.-said Trowa  
  
-Quatre, I'll only do this because I'm your friend,-he said after regaining his posture- and you did save my ass a few times. But, if you put that bitch Dorothy as the maid of honor, I'll have your balls!- blasted out Wufei  
  
-Relax, guys, she's in a mental institution.-said Fiametta  
  
-Really?-asked Duo  
  
-Yeah,-said Quatre- The strangest thing happened. She had a breakdown when I called to give her the good news.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
The wedding was a blast. Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa were the best men, while Relina, Hilde, Catherine, and Sally acted as the maids of honor. The wedding was officiated by Rashid. At the reception, Heero and Milliardo got pissed drunk, and had a fight... more like both falling on the floor and talking incoherently while all of the people there were laughing their asses off. Marimeia, now CEO of Barton Enterprises, was happy to have let them use the ballroom of Barton Tower (her hotel) as the place to hold the reception in, and even happier when Quatre told her that Winner Biotech had been working on a way to repair her spinal injury. Wufei spent the night drinking, since he still couldn't believe that one of the guys had gotten married. Duo, with his melodious voice, played the part of the wedding singer. Hilde dragged him off the stage by his underwear, giving him the biggest wedgie ever recorded. Quatre and Fiametta left for Italy, the place where they would spend their honeymoon. All in all, the wedding was an unforgettable and great experience for all of those there, specially if one was sober enough to remember it!  
  
Fiametta still couldn't believe the Cinderella story she had lived. From the daughter of a card reader, she had become the happiest woman alive, all thanks to a man who could see beyond appearances, to see what is inside her heart. And Quatre, he was just as happy to know that for once, he was able to do something for himself, and not have someone give it to him.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
